


The First Kiss

by Sir Legowisko (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Some Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko
Summary: Lilith wakes up at night and hear strange noises.
Kudos: 3





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caeleste Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108639) by [Господин Леговишько (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE). 



> The eight part of my #Writober collection 'Caeleste Color'. 
> 
> I'm sorry for bad grammar. It died.  
> Prob-ly need beta-reader.  
> (♥ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )

During long cold pandorian nights Lilith felt herself safe hearing the best lullaby the whole universe has to offer. Snore symphony masterpiece performed by both Brick and Mordecai was usually enough to relax her senses, and if she felt such peace, all Crimson Raiders could sleep soundly, too.

And when you get used to something, you’ll eventually notice strange things coming through something’s wall of calmness right in front of you. So does Lilith when snoring scale interrupted with sobbing staccato. Not so loud to woke Brick or Mordecai but just too irritating for Lilith, sleeping tight but tenderly.

It was the woe of sorrow. It was the sound of the time _when_ …

“ROLAND! No!”, Lilith shouted. 

… _when_ Roland died, and she finally had her moment of very long, bitter relief.

Lilith sat at her sagged bed and looked at the long-empty half. 

The lullaby suddenly turned into minor-ish etude, and Lilith decided to go downstairs just to check who else’s crying out loud this night.

In kitchen, -- the place they called ‘kitchen’, -- Lilith found Tannis, shaking like someone rushed into her too harshly. She was in tears. Literally her whole shirt was all soggy.

“Oh, it’s you… Tannis, are you okay over here?”, Lilith asked. Got no response. 

Tannis Became Sad picture have come up quite often these days. After Philipp’s tragic death, Tannis refused even see chairs around for two months and became obsessive with benches thinking they relate to each other deeply so they should’ve been in mourning, too. Her ECHO-communicator she called Jeremy gone completely ruthless to her feelings, arguing with her, so Lilith often found Jeremy at the laundry near the one specific washing machine. Tannis said, he cheated with It (Lilith didn’t catch the name).

Right after that Tannis said, that Moxxi knows about this little situation, too. Then Tannis said something about Moxxi’s spot above her lips. Lilith has no idea why she even remembered this.

“Um, Tannis? Tannis!”

“He’s an idiot, Lilith! Micro-chipped navigation piece of scag fecal materials!”

Tannis sound like a lost-everything-at-once woman. Nothing new about her, but this night Lilith was in a bit of the same mood.

“So, what exactly happened? Did Jeremy hurt you again?”, she asked gently.

With sobbing and science terms altogether Tannis came up with a complicated love story, every single one transhumanistic mind would appreciate in all Six Galaxies. After the cheating episode, Tannis and Jeremy’ relationships burned up again, but at the very first gate of any serious relationships, -- The First Kiss, -- they’ve scorched. Jeremy’s melted remains were graved in a rubbish can in the corner of the room.

Tannis went in tears again, uses Lilith cape as a giant handkerchief. Lilith thought, there’s no rest for her wicked mind for a next couple of hours, thus she didn’t mind in at all.


End file.
